fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cana Alberona
|image= |name=Cana Alberona |kanji=カナ・アルベローナ |romanji=''Kana Aruberōna'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=18 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Extreme Alcoholic Nature |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team= |partner=Lucy Heartfilia |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives= |education=Limited |magic=Magic Card |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Eri Kitamura |english voice= }} Cana Alberona is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild with the potential of being a S-Class mage. Appearance Her upper body is rarely covered in anything but a bikini-style top (exposing her large breasts), although she wears metallic bracelets on her arms. A belt diagonally crosses over her chest, holding up a tail of feathers behind her waist which turns out to be a purse probably for storing her cards. She wears knee-length black shorts with a belt on her lower body, as well as high-heeled shoes. Cana's bikini (shown in chapter 203) is a plain black color. Her Fairy Tail mark is on the lower left part of her abdomen. Personality Cana has a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks, so much that she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking from the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and her drinking amount has grown to the point that thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 38. Mentioned in the information on the splash (front) page. One of the more serious members of the guild, she hardly ever goofs off (except via the aforementioned drinking) like other members. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she redoubled her drinking. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership positions in a pinch, such as in the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, and assesses situations in a logical manner. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, no matter how new they are or whatever their personal history is. Cana's loyalty towards her fellow guild members is shown when she attacks Fried Justine with fury when he forced Juvia Loxar to render herself unconscious and derided her as "the Phantom girl". In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S Class mage) and never goes down without a fight, as shown when she attacks Fried (despite not being able to defeat him in the past) without hesitation during their S Class Qualification Exam fight. History She has been in the Fairy Tail guild for at least a decade, being in the guild when a young Gray Fullbuster (before Natsu Dragneel or Erza Scarlet had joined) was a member whom she generally socialised with. Lucy notes that among the guild members in their age group, Cana is the eldest and the most senior member of Fairy Tail. Synopsis Macao arc Cana makes her entrance when Natsu and Happy bring Lucy Heartfilia to the guild, hypocritically saying Gray was undignified (presumably for being just in his underwear) and then drinking directly out of a massive beer barrel. The quarrelsome actions of Natsu and Gray lead into a massive brawl. Complaining of the noise she is the first one to release her magic in an effort to end the fight. However, Master Makarov's sudden appearance in his giant form soon puts an end to it without magic. When he reads out the list of offences caused by the members, Cana's involves her drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2. Mentioned by Makarov when he read out the list of offences by Fairy Tail from the Council. Lullaby arc She makes a short appearance getting scolded by Erza Scarlet for her inappropriate drinking posture. During the fight between Natsu and Erza, she acts as a bookie, letting people place bets on who they think will win.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 22. Seen just before Natsu and Erza's fight. Phantom Lord arc attacking Phantom Lord.]] The outrage caused by Gajeel Redfox's attacks on Levy McGarden, Droy and Jet lead Cana and a large portion of the Fairy Tail members to directly attack Phantom Lord's guild. She fights alongside Loke in the battle, defeating many minor members. However, the loss of Makarov's power forces them to retreat. Recovering at the guild, she is seen attempting to locate Mystogan through her magic and is unsuccessful. Laxus Dreyar seems to be their last hope, but he is resistant to the idea of returning. He then suggests that he'll return if Lucy becomes his "woman" and if Cana strips for him. Before she can retort Mirajane smashes the communication orb lamenting on such a person could be a member of Fairy Tail and cries that she'll fight too. Cana holds her back, saying that she'll only be a burden even if she is a former S-class mage. The humongous six-legged Phantom Lord guild then suddenly attacks with its magical cannon "Jupiter". Erza prevents the blast from destroying the guild but it starts to reload which takes fifteen minutes. As Jose Porla's shades attack she sends Team Natsu plus Elfman into the Phantom Mk. II to defeat the Element 4. She fights valiantly but she watches in horror as the guild falls apart. However, she is overjoyed as Natsu defeats Gajeel Redfox and Makarov defeats Jose Porla, winning them the war. She then promptly begins drinking again to celebrate. Fighting Festival arc Cana returns to compete in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant to which she just wants the prize money to pay for more booze.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 107. She says this as she competes, being the first contestant. She is turned to stone by Evergreen along with the other contestants but she was reverted back when Erza defeated Evergreen. After that, Cana and Juvia Loxar go to find Laxus but they find Fried Justine instead. As they are trapped in a barrier that will only let one out if the other is rendered unable to fight. Juvia harms herself greatly to let Cana out. Cana tries to fight Fried but is easily defeated; it then takes the extremely powerful force of an angered Mirajane to defeat him. As the Fantasia parade began, she reminded Juvia that she had to participate and she went on a "Miss Fairy Tail" float with Levy McGarden, Bisca Mulan, and Lucy. Edolas arc Cana is seen drinking from a barrel at the guild, even throughout the arrival of Anima, hugging and calling the barrel her "boyfriend'. After Mirajane advises her to leave some of her "boyfriend" for guests, Anima transports all of them to Edolas. Her Edolas counterpart is the exact opposite of her Earth Land version. Cana from Edolas dresses and acts very lady-like, and doesn't like drinking alcohol. S-Class Trial arc She is seen when the guild starts a guild fight, saying it has been a long time since the last one. While Lucy is taking a shower, Cana suddenly appears in her bath, asking if she has any alcohol. Cana then asks Lucy about how things are going with her father, but when Lucy inquires, Cana replies that she is thinking about leaving the guild. Later Lucy talks about it with Mirajane, but Mirajane tells her that Cana always acts that way around that time. Later when Marakov announced the mages qualified to take part in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, Cana was among those named as a candidate, though in contrast to the rest who were excited and celebrating, she seemed upset and strangely quiet. Lucy notes that it was perhaps this that is the reason why Cana is considering to leave the Guild but still is confused to why she is upset. Shortly after, Charle has a vision of Cana and Natsu crying at a seemingly lifeless hand during the trial. Lucy later finds Cana sprawled out in an alleyway, flat out drunk. She then brings Cana home, and Cana reveals that this trial would be the 5th time she is participating, and if she failed, she would not be able to meet 'that person'. When Lucy asks why she wants the S-Class status so much, Cana reveals to Lucy an unknown reason, and Lucy appears horror struck. Cana then continues to say that she will leave the guild for real this time if she does not pass. She is touched as Lucy offers to be her partner in the upcoming trial. As the participants head towards the island, Cana is waiting patiently for their arrival to their destination. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started she and Lucy hit a delay because Fried used a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 min. As soon as the rune was released, she and Lucy realize that they are way behind and arrive on the island last. Shortly after realizing that all but 1 path is left, Lucy tried to boost Cana's confidence by saying luck usually happens in situations like this. But as soon as they enter, they realize that they are in a battle path, and the opponents they have to defeat to continue are Fried and Bixlow. This proves to be a major problem since Cana, couldn't even land a single hit on Fried in their last battle. Once they had encountered Fried and Bixlow, Cana discovers that Fried has a weakness for women in bikinis (he asks them to put on clothes before their fight), so Cana throws playing carda that release women in bikinis, bombarding Fried with their bodies and titillating him into submission. Lucy then summons Virgo to distact Bixlow in the same manner, but he responds that he isn't like that and uses his dolls to take down Virgo and to then smash into Lucy and Cana. Cana then uses the magic card Holy Fountain, which summons beams of water to strike at Bixlow's dolls. Bixlow's dolls avoid the beams, and continue to attack her. Lucy, in response, summons Aquarius (using Cana's water as a medium) to create powerful waves of water that flood the entire cave. When the water drains away, Fried and Bixlow are knocked out, and after a comical argument between Cana and Aquarius over attacking comrades, Cana and Lucy move onto the next round victorious. Magic and Abilities Cana's magic seal.jpg|Cana's Magic Seal Cana's Magic.jpg|Lighting, Reverse Towers and Lovers card: Jolt of Faith Canas Sunnoned Lightng.jpg|Heaven, Reverse Death and Mountain cards: Summoned Lighting 04 Cana.jpg|Sexy Ladies Card Cana and her fountain .jpg|The Prayer's Fountain Magic Card (マジックカード Majikku Kādo): Cana uses magical playing cards in battle for a variety of purposes. From simply throwing them like shruiken to expertly combining them to create different attacks (which may include materializing the images on her cards into corporeal states), Cana's magic makes her an efficient, all-purpose fighter. But has yet to exhibit the full extent of her capabilities (specially in the manga) prior to the S-Class Trials. Her magic may allow her to predict someone's fortunes as well, Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 89. She does this during Gray's flashback. but this may be simply a traditional magic trick. *'Jolt of Fate' (Anime only): Cana combines the Lighting, Reverse Tower and Lovers cards to strike multiple opponents with a massive lightning shock. *'Summoned Lighting' (Anime only): Cana combines Heaven, Reverse Death, Mountain cards and summons green lightning bolts to strike the opponent. *'Sexy Lady Card': Cana throws cards with pictures of curvaceous women in skimpy bikinis on them, summoning said women to distract and opponent and hold them down. *'The Prayer's Fountain: '''Cana throws/places a card on the ground a card with a fountain on it, summoning beams of water that strike in all directions. Cana warns Lucy that the water is dangerous to touch, but the effects of touching the water are not known. Water spirits also may be summoned within it (apparently with no ill effects), as the water acts as a medium for (Aquarius). Cana also possesses capable leadership abilities, as shown when she co-commanded the Fairy Tail members with Loke against Jose Porla's shades. Her level of other types of magic is also high as shown when she was able to recognize Jose's shades the instant she saw them when, despite other Fairy Tail members thinking they were members of Phantom Lord. Major Battles *with Fairy Tail members VS Phantom Lord Guild = '''WON' *with Juvia Loxar VS Fried Justine = LOST *with Lucy Heartfilia VS Fried Justine and Bixlow =''' WON''' Trivia *According to her guild card, she likes alcoholic drinks and dislikes non-alcoholic drinks. *In Brazil, Cana is a slang for cachaça, the most popular alcoholic drink of that country, and Cana or rather Flor de Caña is a type of rum. *Her surname Alberona, came from a town and comune in the province of Foggia in the Apulia region of southeast Italy. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Cana is that the alcoholic drinks from the guild taste really good. She wishes to be a mistress in a bar in the future. Has a good relationship with Gray and Macao. The most difficult job she has taken involved taking a stroll in the desert; quoting "For a second there, I thought I was going to die in that desert because there was no alcoholic drinks." *Out of the current generation of Fairy Tail members, Cana has been with the guild the longest. *Cana's magic seal is similar to Happy's Magic Seal References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members